29 Until We Meet Again
by ccmal
Summary: Laura and Almanzo spend a romantic night together before Laura joins the women of Walnut Grove at Nellie's place. 29th in the series


**Until We Meet Again**

LHOP inspired fan fiction by Cheryl C. Malandrinos

Disclaimer: I do not own the Little House on the Prairie television series, book series, or any of the characters.

Laura slid the lamp off the kitchen table and stepped warily up the stairs. She knew Almanzo waited for her. Laura's mind was a mixture of sadness and anticipation. This would be the last time she slept next to her husband for a while.

She reached the top of the stairs and hesitated. Laura gazed at the half open door leading into the bedroom. She couldn't bear the thought of not laying in his arms each night. But come morning, she would pack her bag and join her mother and the other women of Walnut Grove at Nellie's Restaurant and Hotel. There the women would stay until their husbands agreed to sign the petition Elizabeth Smith brought to town.

Laura didn't want to go, she explained to her husband, but she felt she must stand by her mother.

Almanzo must have heard her on the stairs because he cleared his throat to let her know he was ready. She walked into the room and gasped at Almanzo's naked body sprawled across the bed. Goosebumps formed on her flesh.

"Just let me unroll my hair," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Almanzo slid his legs off the bed and stood in front of her. His tall, lean body well developed from working on the farm, brought a warm color to Laura's cheeks.

"Let me do that tonight," he replied with a crooked smile.

Laura's breathing quickened with each pin he removed. She could see his hands trembling. She brought her eyes up to his and saw the desire burning inside him. Her hands ran through his strawberry blond chest hair. She buried her face in its softness and placed warm, wet kisses down the middle of his chest.

Almanzo drew in his breath. Laura's lips moved across to his right nipple and bit it tenderly, then danced down his stomach. She could see what her kisses did to him. The quick pace of his breathing increased as her lips slid farther and farther down his body.

He lifted Laura off her feet, carrying her to the bed. Almanzo placed her down gently, never taking his eyes off her. Oh, how those ocean blue eyes bore through to her very soul. Almanzo pulled her in close.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

His lips weathered from working all day in the sun, felt rough and hot against hers. She opened up to him and let his tongue explore. He kissed her cheek and neck. As he lay on top of her, she could feel his excited body through the fabric of her skirt.

Almanzo ripped away her clothes, as a child tears into a Christmas present, leaving the remains in a pile on the floor. Now dressed only in her petticoat, Laura shivered as he brought his lips to her soft, white shoulder. He nibbled on the flesh of her upper arm, making her tingle.

"Aw Beth," he sighed as she bit his ear lobe. "Don't ya know what that does to me?"

"Yes," she giggled.

They looked at each other, passion and love filling them. "Take it off," he said.

Laura slid out of her petticoat and tossed it onto the floor next to her blouse and skirt. Almanzo's hands traveled up and down her naked body. She closed her eyes and let the feelings of passion engulf her. His desire-filled kisses alighted on her stomach. Her mind reeled as he moved lower.

Suddenly, his whole body lay on top of her. She felt him around her and inside her. A blur of emotions, she reacted to his passionate thrusts. His moans and grunts matched by her sighs and wails of pleasure.

He stopped to catch his breath. Laura seized the moment and flipped him onto the bed. Startled by her taking charge, he stared at her in amazement. She climbed on top of him and smirked. Laura ran her nails down his chest, making him shiver. She leaned over and licked his neck. His voice quivered as he exhaled. Her hands traveled up and down his chest and she felt the fast pounding of his heart.

Almanzo did not seem eager to take control of their lovemaking, so Laura continued.

"Beth," he said breathlessly. "What are ya…oh…oh"

She arched her back and her long reddish-brown hair fell onto his legs. Slowly she gyrated her hips and the moan that escaped his lips filled the room. She glanced over at him. His eyes were shut tight, as if concentrating on the feelings flowing through his body. His white-knuckled grip held onto the head board.

Laura leaned over him and licked his lips. His eyes opened, and seeing his look of bewilderment, she smiled. She crooked her finger at him. He smirked and pushed himself into a sitting position. His arms now around her back, he pulled her closer. Their hands caressed each other as their bodies moved together.

"Enough playin around," he said.

Seeking fulfillment, he tossed Laura down onto the bed and straddled her.

"Oh Manly," she shook her head, unable to say more as he drove into her.

Their motions fluid, they loved each other, knowing it would be too long before they could share such intimacy again. Closer and closer to the edge, their breaths now came in quick pants. Sweat slicked bodies slid against each other; arms and legs woven together, tightening as the end came near.

Laura wailed as she toppled over the edge and Almanzo's screams told her he had released. Now spent, he rolled off her onto the cold sheets. She looked over at him. They both gasped for air. He touched her arm, sending shivers through her.

"You're amazin," he panted.

"So are you."

They curled up together and fell asleep, not bothering to slip into their pajamas.

A few hours later, Laura awoke. She turned and saw Almanzo sleeping soundly. Her hands roamed up and down his naked form under the sheets. Her lips kissed his back and her hands fell upon his limp manhood.

Almanzo moaned softly as he woke up. He reached behind his back to caress her body. Now fully awake, he rolled over.

"Again?" he asked.

She nodded. "Again."

Morning time came too soon for the young lovers. Laura awoke as the sun peeked through the window. She kissed Almanzo's cheek. He stretched and looked at her with a crooked smile.

"Good mornin," he said.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Sure did. Ya tuckered me out." He laughed.

Almanzo sat up on his elbow and kissed Laura tenderly. A tingle of passion coursed through her. He snuck in closer and placed wet kisses on her neck.

"Mmmm…Almanzo, I have to get ready." His kisses continued. "Manly, I've got school." She pulled his face up to hers and pecked his cheek. "Maybe it won't be for too long."

Almanzo shook his head and leaned over to kiss her shoulders, then her arms. "I don't want to go, please don't make this harder than it is."

He smiled. "I'm sorry Beth. I just don't wanna be in this big ole house without ya."

"Oh Manly." She held him tight, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Almanzo did his chores and then the young couple ate breakfast in silence. "I'll go hitch up the team," he said, taking his hat off the table.

"I'm just going to wash these dishes and then I'll come out."

Laura picked up her bag and her school books. She looked around her parlor. How she would miss this place. She hadn't slept anywhere else since the day she got married. It would feel strange to sleep in a bed other than her own, and without her husband.

She wandered outside. Almanzo waited for her with the wagon. He grabbed her bag and tossed it into the back. He embraced her.

"I'm sure gonna miss ya."

"I'm going to miss you too," she whispered, leaning against his chest.

Almanzo lifted her chin and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. A spark of desire flickered as she stared into his kind, gentle face. They shared a passionate kiss, but his arms quickly pulled away.

"Better not start that again or I'll bring ya back in the house."

She laughed, but inside she felt like crying. Who knew how long she would live at the hotel. But she knew it was the right thing to do. She owed it to her Ma. Almanzo helped her onto the wagon seat and then jumped up next to her. They drove in silence, Laura thinking of a way she could make her stay at Nellie's a short one.


End file.
